


Marshmallows & Braces

by bitemeilikeit



Series: Stuck to my teeth instead of Under my skin [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sadstuck, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemeilikeit/pseuds/bitemeilikeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple if nerds get together and Dave gets really embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows & Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first fic. Sorry for the shit summary. Leave comments please <3

"Thit!" Dave cursed at the screen, John laughing as he killed his character yet again. It was a regular Friday evening at the Strider household, Bro was in his room doing God-knows-what as the two boys duked it out on Super Smash Bros. 

"For someone who fights his brother all the time, you'd think a videogame would be easy for you!" he cackled as he won and leaned back in the beanbag chair (Bro bought them because it would be ironic,) he sat on. "Do you want to play another round?" he hummed to the blonde who shook his head. 

"No." Dave pouted and put his gamecube controller down. "Let'th do thomething elthe." he grimaced at his lisp. His braces had gotten tightened and it had become more noticeable, so he didn't talk at school, and he didnt feel like talking much at home either anymore. John hummed and thought hard. 

"I brought marshmallows! Ever played chubby bunny?" he grinned excitedly. Dave looked at him skeptically and he began to explain. "Okay so you put marshmallows in your mouth and try and add as many as you can while saying 'Chubby bunny' until you can't fit any more in, or your friend laughs!" Dave shrugged. 

"Thure." 

Dave stared at John through his shades, relieved he couldn't see his eyes back. It had been about a year since John had moved down to Texas, and Dave's friendship with him had very easily changed from friendship to a crush. He never talked about it, never told anybody, and he liked it that way. They were almost 15 and Texas is not the best place to come out of the closet. John looked through his bag and brought out a large bag of marshmallows, wiggling like a puppy. 

"Okay Dave. Like this!" he handed two to Dave and shoved two in his own mouth. "Chubby Bunny." Dave rolled his eyes and put them in his mouth. He repeated the words as John did and added another two. John knitted his eyebrows with determination. "Thubwy Bummy" 

Dave raised his eyebrows and John cracked up before Dave even had his turn, spitting his marshmallows out. Dave rolled his eyes and chewed his before swallowing with difficulty. John giggled still as he ate his. "Dave-Dave oh my gosh- Dave- guess what!" 

"Hmm?"

"They're stuck in your braces!" Dave's eyes narrowed and he ran to the mirror. 

"You little fucktard!" he launched himself at him and they brawled on the floor, John cackling as they wrestled. Dave landed a good slap and got up, John running after him. "I'm gonna slap those freckles off your face!" he teased and Dave easily dodged it with a derisive snort.

"Mithed me now you gotta kith me." he joked before he was grabbed by the cheeks and chapped lips smothered his own. His eyes widened and he was speechless when John pulled back. 

"Couldn't pass up that prank!" He beamed. "You oughta see your face-Dave?" Dave's face burned with embarassment and anger. A tear had slipped down his cheek and he wiped it away.

"You fucking- athhole! That wath my firtht kith and it meant- nothing to you!" he weakly pushed against the taller boy's chest before feeling arms wrapped around his waist. 

"I'm sorry Dave..." He leaned down and kissed Dave again, lips firm but gentle. Dave responded shakily, arms slipping around his neck and pulling him closer, lips parting and meeting with John's again and again fervently. Dave shuddered when John slipped his tongue in to explore his mouth and pulled back, blushing. "You taste like marshmallow." Dave rolled his eyes and pulled him back to kiss him again, letting their tongues slide together without purpose.

They pulled apart and John looked down. "Dave I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again." He let go of his hand with a soft murmur of "See you Monday..." and left. 

Bro didn't even give him hell when he cried the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be happy...whoops >.>  
> I'm thinking about adding a chapter? Comment your opinion y/n


End file.
